Fuels such as natural gas, methane and hydrogen that are gaseous at ambient conditions present more difficult storage and fuel-injection pressurization problems than do petrol liquids such as gasoline and diesel fuel. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient methods and devices to produce pressurized hydrogen for use in engines and production processes.